Sasaki Kuranosuke
Perfil thumb|250px|Sasaki Kuranosuke *'Nombre:' 佐々木蔵之介 (ささき くらのすけ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Sasaki Kuranosuke *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Kyoto, Japón *'Estatura:' 182cm *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Familia:' Esposa *'Agencia:' K-Factory Dramas *Shiranakute Ii Koto (NTV, 2020) *Sherlock (Fuji TV, 2019) *Hiyokko 2 (NHK, 2019) *Tasogare Ryuuseigun (Fuji TV, 2018) *Tensai wo Sodateta Nyobo: Sekai ga Mitometa Suugakusha to Tsuma no Ai (YTV, 2018) *Final Cut (Fuji TV, 2018) *Kounodori (TBS, 2017) *Hiyokko (NHK, 2017) *Boku no Yabai Tsuma (Fuji TV-KTV, 2016) *Boku no Inochi (NTV-YTV, 2016) *Kaito Yamaneko (NTV, 2016) *Zero no Shinjitsu (TV Asahi, 2014) *Iryu: Team Medical Dragon 4 (Fuji TV / 2014) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji (Fuji TV, 2013) *Otenki Onee-san (TV Asahi, 2013) *Honcho Azumi Season 6 (TBS, 2013) *Papa wa Idol (TBS, 2012) ep.6 *Honcho Azumi Season 5 (TBS, 2012) *Renai Neet ~Wasureta Koi no Hajimekata (TBS, 2012) *Boku to Star no 99 Nichi (Fuji TV, 2011) *Honcho Azumi Season 4 (TBS, 2011) *Iryu 3 (Fuji TV, 2010) *Himitsu (TV asahi, 2010) *Honcho Azumi Season 3 (TBS, 2010) *Honcho Azumi Season 2 (TBS, 2010) *Challenged (NHK, 2009) *Fumo Chitai (Fuji TV, 2009) *Zettai Kareshi SP (Fuji TV, 2009) *Orthros no Inu (TBS, 2009) *Honcho Azumi (TBS, 2009) *Triangle (Fuji TV, 2009) *Giragira (TV Asahi, 2008) *Monster Parent (Fuji TV, 2008) *Ryoukiteki na Kanojo (TBS, 2008) ep.4-6 *Zettai Kareshi (Fuji TV, 2008) *Shikaotoko Aoniyoshi (Fuji TV, 2008) *Saitou-san (NTV, 2008) *Detective Conan 2 (NTV, 2007) *Iryu 2 (Fuji TV, 2007) *Shinuka to Omotta (NTV, 2007) *Bambino! (NTV, 2007) *Fuurin Kazan (NHK, 2007) *Haruka naru Yakusoku (Fuji TV, 2006) *Waraeru Koi wa Shitakunai (TBS, 2006) *Boku no Aruku Michi (Fuji TV, 2006) *Shimokita Sundays (TV Asahi, 2006) *Iryu (Fuji TV, 2006) *Kuitan (NTV 2006) *Satomi Hakkenden (TBS, 2006) *Konya Hitori no Beddo De (TBS, 2005) *Tokyo Friends (Fuji TV, 2005) *Rikon Bengoshi 2 (Fuji TV, 2005) *Yasashii Jikan (Fuji TV, 2005) *M no Higeki (TBS, 2005) *Roomshare no Onna (NHK, 2005) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special (NTV, 2004) *Be-Bop-Highschool (TBS, 2004) *Rikon Bengoshi (Fuji TV, 2004) *Last Present (NTV, 2004) *Hakoiri Musume (KTV, 2003) *Shiroi Kyoto (Fuji TV, 2003) *Moto Kare (TBS, 2003) *Kunimitsu no Matsuri (KTV, 2003) *Anata no Jinsei Ohakobishimasu (TBS, 2003) *Bijo ka Yajuu (Fuji TV, 2003) *Satorare (TV Asahi, 2002) *Handoku (TBS, 2001) *Audrey (NHK, 2000) Películas *We Make Antiques 2 (2020) *Kiokuya (2020) *Hitoyo (2019) *We Are Little Zombies (2019) *Aircraft Carrier Ibuki (2019) *Recall (2018) *We Make Antiques (2018) *A Beautiful Star (2017) *March Comes in Like a Lion 2 (2017) *March Comes in Like a Lion (2017) *Hana Ikusa (2017) *Hamon: Yakuza Boogie (2017) *Samurai Hustle Returns (2016) *Everest: The Summit of the Gods (2016) *The Inerasable (2016) *Something Like, Something Like It (2016) *Solomon's Perjury 2 (2015) *Solomon's Perjury (2015) *Fufu Fufu Nikki (2015) *Samurai Hustle / Chokosoku ! Sankin kotai (2014) *A Boy Called H / Shonen H (2013) *The Last Chance: Diary of Comedians / Bokutachi no Kokan Nitki (2013) *The Life of Guskou Budori / Gusukobudori no Denki (2012) *Peak: The Rescuers / Gaku: Minna no Yama (2011) *The Lady Shogun and Her Men / Ohoku (2010) *Fireworks from the Heart / Oniichan no Hanabi (2010) *Go Find a Psychic! / Magare! Spoon (2009) *20th Century Boys 3: Redemption (2009) *Guardian Angel (2009) *Cobalt Blue / Gunjo (2009) *Nobody to Watch Over Me (2009) *20th Century Boys 2: The Last Hope (2009) *20th Century Boys 1: Beginning of the End (2008) *Boku tachi to chuzai san no 700 nichi senso (2008) *Tsubaki Sanjuro (2007) *The Haunted Samurai / Tsukigami (2007) *Love Never to End / Ai no rukeichi (2007) *Tokyo Friends: The Movie (2006) *Adiantum Blue (2006) *Rainbow Song / Niji no megami (2006) *Akihabara@DEEP (2006) *The Mamiya Brothers / Mamiya kyodai (2006) *The Star of Prefecture Government / Kencho no hoshi (2006) *Summer Time Machine Blues (2005) *Train Man / Densha otoko (2005) *Getting Off the Boat at Her Island / Fune o oritara kanojo no shima (2003) *Jam Films (2002) segmento "Hijiki" Curiosidades *'Educación:''' Kobe University (graduado de la Facultad de Agricultura) Enlaces *Perfil (K-Factory) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Sasaki_KuranosukeL.jpg Sasaki Kuranosuke-4.jpg Sasaki Kuranosuke-9.jpg Sasaki Kuranosuke-5.jpg Sasaki Kuranosuke-12.jpg Sasaki Kuranosuke-6.jpg Sasaki Kuranosuke-7.jpg Sasaki Kuranosuke-8.jpg Categoría:KFactory Categoría:JActor